Neal Aguilar
Neal Aguilar '(ニル エグラ,''Niru Egura) is the eldest son of the noble family House Aguilar, which is a family full of intellectuals. He is considered by many as one of the individual who possess the highest IQ in Clover Kingdom and Aguilar family's history. There is virtually no problem he can't solve. Appearance Personality Neal is a quiet, cold and a stern person. He rarely let out any emotions and has complete control over this thought and facial expressions. He does not like to interact with any individual who he considered as inferior in intellect, especially when they are noisy and always break his chain of thoughts. He has a strong passion towards knowledge and likes to be in a quite place such as library or his own laboratory. Battle Prowness Magic '''Information Magic: '''Information Magic is a type of magic which extract information to provide useful insights and analysis for the user. This magic is specialized by the noble family Aguilar, and runs in their family's bloodline. Neal being the eldest son of the Aguilar family of this generation is no exception and inherited this magic. However, Neal has been considered a genius who only appears one in a hundred years by the all current members of the family. This makes him one of the strongest wielder of this magic who has ever existed in Aguilar history. The efficiency of information magic largely depends on the user's intellect. Information provided by the magic can be very overwhelming to the users at times. Most Aguilar members who possessed this magic may experience migraine or even faint if he takes in information beyond the limits of his brain is able to process. However Neal is an exception, his high IQ and complex structure of his brain is able to take in and process information with virtually no limits. This has allowed him use this magic to it's full potential and unlocked the legendary lost spell which has only been used by those selected few in the Aguilar family history. * '''The Lights of Zeus: '''The name of this spell originated from Greek mythology. Zeus being the ultimate god of the sky, His lights are able to shine through even the darkest corner and light up the entire world.This spell enables Neal to extract geographical, weather, internal structure information and visualize a detailed blueprint and various data related to the particular location. * '''The Sense of Poseidon: '''The name of Poseidon originated from Greek mythology. He is the brother of Zeus also the god of Sea, earthquakes and horse. Neal is able to visualize the flows of mana in a location or in a person's body with this spell, therefore detect unusual mana flows that could potentially be a foreshadow of a large-scale magic attack. This spell can also enable him to see the mana points on the body, by applying pressure on those point he is able to temporarily stop the mana flow of an individual. * '''The Aura of Hades: '''Origin of the name, Hades is also brother of Zeus who is the god of underworld in ancient Greek Mythology. This is a spell attained by him from the strong desire to speak to his passed away mother. This spell let him see and speak to the spiritual being of the surroundings. * '''The Insights of Hermes: '''The name originated form Hermes who is the god of merchant in ancient Greek mythology. This is a spell which extract political information, business insights and economic situation of a location, states or a country. It has provided the Aguilar family large advantage in managing family businesses and political influences in the country. It is the core reason why they have become one of the richest family in Clover Kingdom. * '''The Blessings of Demeter: '''Demeter, originated from ancient Greek mythology, She is the goddess who governs grain, agriculture, harvest, growth, nourishment and earth. With this spell, Neal is able obtain geological, agricultural and information related to the natural resources of any location. This spell is truly a blessing to the the Aguilar family. * '''The Voice of Apollo: '''The name originated from ancient Greek deity Apollo who is the god of Sun, Healing and Diseases. This is a spell which was often used by Neal to assess the health, injury and mental status of a person or comrades on a battlefield. It can also be used to analyse and provide solution to counter an epidemic outbreak or arise of unseen virus and diseases. * '''The Instinct of Artemis: '''Artemis being the sister of Apollo, is the goddess of moon, hunt and nature. This spells enables Neal to gain extraordinary instinct of his surrounding to detect incoming attacks or tracking from the enemies. It also enable Neal to track down and find the location of anyone he desires to look for. * '''The Touch of Hephaestus: '''Hephaestus is the god of fire, blacksmiths, metalworking, carpenters, craftsmen, artisans and sculptors. As the name suggested, this spell extracts the information on mechanical structure of magic artifacts, magic tools and the magic puzzles. Neal is able to instantly understand the mechanism behind a magic artifact, tools or a puzzle after a touch on that object. There is no puzzle that he cannot solve with the assistance of this magic. * '''The Gaze of Aphrodite: '''Aphrodite is the ancient Greek goddess associated with love, beauty, pleasure and passion. With this spell, Neal is able to extract sentiment information, inner-thoughts from others with just a gaze into their eyes. * '''The Wisdom of Athena: '''Athena originated from ancient Greek mythology. She is the goddess of knowledge, handcraft and warfare. This is probably Neal's favorite and most used spells. This spell enable the Neal's intellect to skyrocket in a limited time interval, during this time interval Neal's IQ is a few times multiple of his original IQ. This has allowed him to come out with solutions every time he face a very touch situations. The second ability of the spell is to extract information from hundreds of books, documents, magic scroll and translate and store them. Neal is able understand language of ancient magic, symbol and even encrypted messages with the assistance of this magic. This spell also act as a storage of information. * '''The Vision of Ares: '''Ares the god of war in ancient Greek mythology. As the name suggested, this spell provides Neal with god-like vision and insight on a battlefield. He can instantly understands the opponents' magic, abilities, their spells and their weaknesses. When a large-scale battle breaks out, Neal has instant access on the statistics of the whole battlefield from the numbers of opponents to all their locations. Therefore come out with strategy that can lead his team to victory. * '''The Eyes of Prometheus: '''The name Prometheus originated from Greek mythology which carries a meaning of "forethought". He is a Titan who is credited with the creation of man from clay. This is a lost spell which could only be unlocked by the member of Aguilar with the highest intellect who have wielded Information Magic to its full potential. The Eyes of Prometheus compiled every available information exist and forecast the highest probable future of anything the user wishes to see. With this magic, Neal has the first hand advantage in any kind of situation. He is able to dodge any attack easily and stops his opponents before they can even react. He is able predict outcomes of any event with around 98% accuracy. '''Reinforcement Magic: '''Due to the lack of offensive spell in Information magic. Members of Aguilar rely mostly on strategies, battle techniques, magic tools and reinforcement magic during a fight. * '''Speed Enhancement Magic: '''Having to be forced to do rigorous training since childhood, Neal has refined this magic to an extent where he is capable moving in supernatural speed. With the combination of information magic, he is able dodge most of the attacks coming to him. * '''Strength Enhancement Magic: '''Without the help of his equipment, this would be the only magic that can cause a damage to his opponent. He use this magic whenever he sees a tiny bit of opening during a fight with the help of information magic. Closing the range with high speed and strike them hard on a few critical areas which often leave his opponent unconscious. * '''Mana Skin: '''Used as defense mechanism during a fight. Abilities * '''Genius Intellect: '''One of the individual who possess the highest IQ in Clover Kingdom, there really are not many who can rival him in terms of intellect. * '''Expert Strategist: '''The role of a strategist runs in their blood, with almost every generation of Aguilar family member has someone leading the military advising team of Clover Kingdom. * '''Flawless Magic Control Ability: '''Very much thanks to his gifted ability to utilize his magic to it's full extent. * '''High Mana Reserve: '''Largely due to his noble bloodline and continuous cycles of selective breeding. * '''Master in Battle Techniques: '''From his passion in constantly seeking new knowledge, he has read countless records of ancient martial arts, battle techniques from the ancient scrolls he obtained through various methods. Most of the techniques are lost as almost no one understand the language written on the scrolls, except him who is able to use information magic. * '''Genius Inventor: * Expert usage of Magic tools & Artifacts: Equipment * Grimoire: * Artifacts: Category:Males